


The Friend

by Shelly_Harmon



Series: Tid Bits: H5O [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9128041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelly_Harmon/pseuds/Shelly_Harmon
Summary: “You can’t do that!” Steve whisper snapped.“Why de hell non?” she snapped back pulling her sunglasses down her nose revealing those mysterious red and black eyes.“Because you’re just like your mother. No self preservation.” Steve snapped in a whisper.“Oui. Proud of dat since she died protectin’ her school. We don’t have no time fo’ dis Papa. Just… Just let me get dat jammer and make sure dose hostages be safe. Den you can chew Eva’s ass out all y’ wanna.” then she was gone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short one shot that I have put on hold but intend to come back to. This will be expanded on later. Alas I blame my muse, Nikki is his name. Yes Nikki is a male (I hesitate to say man because, really, what man giggles like a four year old?). He refuses to rest. And I also blame him for this not being beta'd. It would be if he liked anybody else looking at the stories preposting.

It was the Spring Dance. So of course Grace Williams’ father volunteered to be a dance chaperone. Grace was far from thrilled since the memories of the last one were still close to the forefront of her mind. But this time she’s going with her boyfriend and her best friend that’s a recent transfer student. So of course her father wanted to vet her new friend and make sure that she was safe. While Gracie loved her Danno he often times drove her nuts just as often. She’d even gone so far as to beg her “uncle” Steve to keep her father busy. No such luck. So this means her plans were rearranged and her group were meeting at the dance rather than picking each other up. Her Danno could be a bit much sometimes.

 

Which brings them to this moment. Her and her father stepping from the Camaro with grace before striding towards the hotel. Grace bolted forward as soon as she saw the glint of natural dark auburn hair and a deep southern tan. She hugged her friend tight before her attention was caught up by her boyfriend, William Grover, and the corsage. Then they disappeared into the dance after checking in. The three friends and one over protective father never aware that thirty minutes in hell would break lose yet again on a dance.

 

Grace and Will were just stepping off the floor from their first dance when her arm was gripped in a bruising grip and her best girl friend had a look of seriousness completely at odds with her personality. “Where’s y’r dad, cher?” she asked lowly with a smooth cajun drawl.

 

Grace bobbed her head before she spotted her dad, “There.” she gestured. 

 

“Come on.” the redhead whispered as the group moved quickly to Danny. Coming up to him they realised that Steve and Lou were both there as well. The redhead had her customary sunglasses still firmly in place. She linked the adults hands together and drug them by the hands away from the ballroom and into a conference room. “ Je m'excuse, mais…” and she was cut off by gunfire coming from the ballroom and she winced hunching her shoulders before making her body go loose and almost boneless. “Dat’s why had to get y’ll out of dere, me. Eva caught sight of dem as I was listenin’ to Grand-Papa and checking the exits to make sure ever’un was safe. Remember dat Gracie’s and Willy’s papas were popo hadda get us free et clear, me.”

 

The parents and children alike were in shock. Though Steve recovered quickly, “You’re french?”

 

“Oui et non. Cajun.” she replied as she wedged the door shut and kicked off her heels. “Louisiana- N’awlins.”

 

“What are you doing here then and do you speak french better?” Danny caught up.

 

“Papa is a SEAL.” she said with a smile dancing across her lips, “Mais, mon Grand-Papa brought me here to meet ‘im since… mon Grand-Papa is très malade. Cancer y’ see. Stage four. It be terminal.” The soft adoring smile that danced over her lips and cheeks had them internally wondering but pushing it aside.

 

Danny in a show that shocked them quirked a grin, “Votre père est un Sceau de la marine américaine? Savez-vous son nom?”

 

She nodded and replied just as quickly and wryly as the detective, “ Oui. C'est un SEAL de la marine américaine. Bien sûr, je connais son nom. Le lieutenant commandant McGarrett. Mon nom en passant est Macgyver Evangelique McGarrett. Désolé pour l'introduction tardive. “

 

Steve’s head snapped to attention at the girls words. Though french was not his strong suit. He raised an eyebrow at Danny. Danny had paled and looked at the girl in shock, “Es-tu positif?”

 

“Oui, Monsieur Williams. Pourquoi?” The girl asked with a lilt of worry.

 

“We’ll figure it out later. Right now we need to figure out how the hell to get back up in this joint.” Danny pulled his phone out and cursed. “Check if you have signal” and they all did and none of them had it.

 

“I t’ink dat we can fix dat.” The redhead smirked and unwedged the door before peaking out, turning her head, “Stay here, oui? Non need to draw mo’ attention den necessary by a group party movin’, oui?.” and then she was gone. Long red silk dress hem tucked into her belt and nylons torn.

 

Steve watched Danny as he tried to process whatever the girl had said. “Gracie I need you to seriously give me a straight answer. Do you know Eva’s last name?”

 

“No I don’t why?” she asked though was ignored when her dad turned to William.

 

“You Will?”

 

“No sir.” the boy replied without hesitancy. Both children were telling the truth. The adults could tell.

 

“Danny?” Steve asked watching as Danny started to pace. 

 

“Votre père est un Sceau de la marine américaine? Savez-vous son nom?” Danny quoted to him, “It means ‘Your father is a Seal of the American Navy? Do you know his name?’ and she responded with ‘Yes. He is a SEAL of the American Navy. Of course, I know his name. Lieutenant Commander McGarrett. My name is Macgyver Evangelical McGarrett. Sorry for the late introduction.’” And Danny stopped moving eyeballing Steve as the man too froze still.

 

The group watched as thoughts and emotions flit across the Navy Reservist’s face. From horror to shock to “what the hell” aneurysm face number 6 and everything else to be expected with a revelation like this. “Steven we need to not focus on this right now. But I figured that you needed to know.” Danny told him which broke the man out of his thoughts. He nodded gratefully at Danny just as the door opened and closed. The girl had in her hand a few items. First was a bucket the second was bleach the third was ammonia and the third was a thing of aluminum foil from the kitchen. “The hell?”

 

“Y’ know dat old sayin’ where dere’s smoke dere’s fire?” she waited for a couple nodds, “Well dat ain’t always true. Y’ see the reaction dat bleach ammonia and aluminum ‘ave when mixed toget’er is smoke. Dere’s no fire, mais lots and lots of smoke.”

 

“So? What has that-?” Grace started to ask but Steve jumped on it.

 

“It trips the fire alarms which calls 9-1-1 which sends Firefighters and police and EMS.”

 

“Oui.” the girl nodded as she mixed the mixture before setting it right under the smoke detector. That done she proceeded to drag them from the room. Turning through the hallways they saw 6 different armed men knocked out and tied up and gagged. “Dey won’t be likin’ Eva when dey wake, mais dey ain’t dead.” she reassured them. “Nasty headache dey’re gonna have.” Peaking into the ballroom she brought up her phone and snapped a few pictures. Then she zoomed in on them, “Gonna need a distraction.”

 

“Why?” Lou finally found his voice.

 

“Need ta get hold of de jammer to call fo’ back up.”

 

“Didn’t think of that.” Will mumbled.

 

“O’course not. Y’re no thief… mais I have been a time or two. I can get it and be de distraction. But it’ll be hot potato rulet afto dat.” she said looking on in curiosity into the ballroom.

 

“Why?”

 

“Eva’s gonna be shot but y’ll have de jammer. Y’ll get out and away till backup comes. I’ll be fine. Won’t be no first fo’ Eva.” she murmured as she took off the long sleeved dress revealing a leather slip and the bottom edge of spanky shorts, she let her hair down and then rifled through the dress pulling out a deck of cards. That’s when it clicked for Steve who his daughter’s mother was-is. It’s not clear as of right now if the woman’s alive or dead.

 

“You can’t do that!” Steve whisper snapped.

 

“Why de hell non?” she snapped back pulling her sunglasses down her nose revealing those mysterious red and black eyes.

 

“Because you’re just like your mother. No self preservation.” Steve snapped in a whisper.

 

“Oui. Proud of dat since she died protectin’ her school. We don’t have no time fo’ dis Papa. Just… Just let me get dat jammer and make sure dose hostages be safe. Den you can chew Eva’s ass out all y’ wanna.” then she was gone. She sashayed her hips and flipped her hair gaining the eyes of all 3 hostage takers that were still in the ballroom all three descended on her in a minute and somehow the jammer wound up flying into the hall just a few scant feet from them as a gun went off three times. They watched with horror from their hiding places as her body fell to the floor. Steve dived for the device and drug them away and through a fire escape just as the first fire truck showed up. He turned off the jammer and pulled out his phone as Lou went to the fire fighters and the first squad car to show up.

 

“Steve…” Danny whispered.

 

“Just not right now. Once we get her out of there… just… God…” then steve was calling Chin and Kono and swat. Grace and Will were both thoroughly shaken until the grass front of the hotel blew outwards. The three hostage takers flying out of them hurt in various ways. Broken bones and cuts but a pink glow flew from the windows and exploded against the first one to stand up chest. And was blown back to the ground. “Told y’ cher. Drop de weapon or y’ wasn’t gonna like de results.” And the doors busted open with the hostages following out in the swinging doors wake. The shadow in the busted windows disappeared. The last body to come out was Eva. She was holding a deck of cards in one hand as the other clutched at her stomach. “Eva?!” Steve yelled as he saw her stagger. He bolted forward catching the girl. “Danny EMTS NOW!” he called as the girl passed out from lack of blood.

 

When the EMTS came forward her eyes fluttered open and it had them backing up, “No” they breathed. Steve leveled a glare at them that must be much more terrifying than the idea of treating a mutant. Because they did and he went with her and them as they practically flew to Trippler. Danny, Grace, Will, Lou, Chin and Kono basically met them at the ER doors as they rolled up in the wailing ambulance. Steve and Danny  Went with her as far as they could before Danny pulled the new father close in a hug and tugged him to the waiting room. The rest of Steve’s friends trickled in as did Mary and Joany. Mary and Steve clutched onto each other tightly when she first arrived.

 

Eight hours, fifty-six minutes and twenty-four seconds later the doctors came out, “She’s going to be just fine…”

 

Steve eyeballed the man, “I sense a but in there somewhere…”

 

“We lost her on the table several times.” the doctor nervously licked his lips before trudging on, “She was gone for 15 minutes. Seven of which was after we’d called it. Then out of nowhere she sucked in a hard breath and sat bolt upright. She was dead for fifteen minutes Commander.” and then the doctor fled the room. But Steve understood the implications. Better than almost anyone would know. His hand snaked into Danny’s as he proceeded to clutch it like a lifeline.

 

A older man strode into the room. Long white hair tied back into a braid and gently leaned against the cane he clutched in his right hand. “I suppose that it’s a good thin’ that I didn’t ‘ave to track y’ down then.” Steve rose up and shook the elder man’s hands, “Bonjour Steve.”

  
“Hello Jean-Luc.” Steve said. Only to be handed an envelope. “That’s everythin’. Every report card, Test score, medical report. The whole nines. I have two weeks and I’m goin’ home. I refuse to let the petit watch me die. No need to let her remember me dat way. Keep her away Steven. Don’t let de escape artist come back, y’hear now?” When Steve nodded. The old man nodded, “The notarized document in dere even states dat I signed over my parental rights to her papa. Dat’s y’ Steve. Y’ll be fine.” and then the old, dying man left the hospital.


End file.
